The Obsidian Shore
The Obsidian Shore is an American Neverwinter Nights II persistent world set to a custom world created within Faerun. This is only a partial collection of the information on Obsidian Shore, if you want to know make sure to check out the forums or join the IRC! Story Background Please not that this is only what is known to players. A great deal more is happening behind the scenes, and your character can discover it! Please note that the current year is kept updated and time references in this Backstory might change, but will not be updated. In the year 1416, Queen Sambryl of Impiltur was a young Queen, and this year is a hard one for her country. Her once wealthy country was languishing--the harvests were hard, peasants were becoming restless and starting riots, and no other countries would trade for Impiltur's wares. And to top it off, revelations of political corruption were making the situation worse. Faced with these threats, the young queen decided to solve these problems, hopefully, in one fell swoop. In three locations across Faerun were desolate areas that were hard to colonize but held valuable and rare resources that her competitors lacked. To these three locations she sent representatives and offered land to many of the angry lower class rebels in the hope of keeping them from stirring up trouble. One of these locations was the remote Obsidian Shores, a place both barren and rich in resources, both beautiful and hideous, home to fire and ice and the largest obisidian flow around. While the Grey Forest was rumored to be inhabited by strange spirits, Queen Sambryl ignored these rumors as superstition and sent the seed ship Wavewalker across the oceans. Among those on the ship was her distant relative, Lord Julianos, whom she established as head of the colony and mayor of the town to be built. A coolly ambitious man, he immediately took the power given to him and established a small tyranny. Commander Vastonne, one of his bodyguards in Impiltur, was appointed Commander of the Queen's Men, the guard force of the new city, which was named Stonereach. Along with the group of settlers was Lady Natalie, Lord Julianos' daughter, and several familes and smalltime rebels who had supported the riots. Jack Gill, in fact, the fierce leader of the rebellions, was among those traveling on the Wavewalker--though he disappeared while at sea and is presumed dead. They began building the town, but soon discovered that a quiet village of natives already lived deep within the Grey Forest--the people of Skallagrim, who had never seen the outside world. It took time, but eventually the two peoples were able to understand eachother, though roughly. As relations increased, so did tension--the people of Skallagrim were unsettlingly protective of their forest, and seemed to revere it to a point approaching both worship and fear...and strange things began to happen. Animals and people disappeared into the forest, never to return, strange lights were seen and voices heard. Dreams of screaming in the forest call to the residents of the town every night. Yet, any questions asked of the Skallagrim people were met with hostility, and the forest is home to a small orc tribe, so no investigations have been made. It has been four years, and the colony has begun to grow--the Queen's Men have become corrupt and brutal, Lord Julianos has declared the obsidian mines a huge success for Queen Sambryl, and immigrants from outside Impiltur have begun to arrive, seeking fortunes in that rare black stone. Many of the children who grew up in Skallagrim are starting to become adults and venture out on their own... *Note: We are not following 4th edition rules and FR lore. We're sticking it out 3.5* Features We have a few custom systems in place, including items and models, and constantly looking to see what else we can add.http://www.obsidianshore.net/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1641 *A world where Good versus Evil isn't so black and white. *A dynamic world that continues to evolve with player interactions. *Heavy focus on Role-Play: The history, traits, interactions, and futures of your characters. *Realistic level progression and spread. Start as someone with some knowhow, and work your way up to being a truly powerful force. *Smaller, closer community. Know who you're playing with. *Server access Twenty-Four Hours a day, Seven Days a week. Only going down as maintenance and upgrades require. *A unique spawning system for wildlife, enemies, and item loot. Server Rules This is a heavy Role-Play server and thus we have some basic rules. By logging into the server you agree to abide by the rules.http://www.obsidianshore.net/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1645 # OOC harassment, griefing, and Meta-Gaming all destroy the Role-Play environment and will not be taken lightly. # Power-gaming and meta-gaming of any sort is strictly prohibited. Farming gold/items is not allowed for any reason. Power builds are frowned upon and generally have not been taken well by the rest of the player base. Your character is much more than an orc killing machine or mass murderer, having a "build" entirely bent towards such is going to hurt your own ability to role play the character in a more social setting. Character creation and leveling rules need to be followed. Character Rules and Creation # Don't beg or force DM or Admin to give you experience or items you haven't rightfully earned. # Promoting offensive materials and activities (porn, racist content, etc) are just rude. If you have to be rude, don't be that kind. # Constant unnecessary OOC chatter in open or party chat during RP is unappreciated as it destroys the mood and setting of the Role-Play. Tells are acceptable. # Using stealth abilities (Sleight of Hand, Hide/Move Silently, etc) without Role-Playing it is not fair and not allowed. This does not mean you have to keep a constant dialogue or periodic rolls, as both are counter-productive to your stealth. # Player versus Player and Sleight of hand do not require actual permission, but it does however require your character to have a logical reason for doing it. Also, because of the potential consequences (character death, theft of valuables, etc) both parties should be consenting to PvP actions. # Adult Role-Play needs to be kept private, be it whispers, tells, or local chat in an empty area/server. All parties must consent OOC to the Adult Role-Play, otherwise it is considered sexual harassment and potentially a bannable offense. # Player must abide by the character death system. This states that unless otherwise revived through magical means, they do not clearly remember the last Five Minutes of time prior to their death, nor do they remember the Fugue Plane. # Players should understand that the Spawn system is designed to be difficult. This world is not meant to be a walk in the park; Especially during Night Time traffic of the Grey Forest. Players need to know their characters limits, and understand that proper tactics and retreating are useful strategies. Do not ask a DM or Admin for assistance to this, unless you find a legitimate claim or error while adventuring. In which you should then make a post in the Troubleshooting/Suggestion Forum. # All players are required to post a Character Biography for every character to receive their Bio Approval token which allows you to level past level Three. You can make your character and play before this point, but to continue past level Three your Character must have a submitted Biography. # Go where the RP takes you; it might be unexpected and will certainly be most rewarding. Some friendly Suggestions and Reminders # We're all friends OOC, but there are many IC disagreements. This is a natural, please do not let your character's feelings against another character become your own against another player. # Constructive Criticism is welcomed between all, so expect some. When it comes your way, please try not to take it poorly. When you're offering criticism to someone else, please try to keep positive and helpful. # Do not send DMs or Staff logged in as players tons messages asking for them to do something right now. Asking once will suffice, and please accept if they say no, as they have other plots or their own characters to develop. # Avoid making excessive skill rolls. Remember, the Stealth system In-Game currently works like it should and you have no need to roll for such. Please use common sense when bluffing, performing, or using other skills. # Make sure to read and follow the server Character rules when creating a new character. It will make the approval process that much faster. These threads detail special rules with Races, Classes, Leveling, and have all the general information you need to get started. Leveling and Death In Obsidian Shore, characters begin at level two and can progress to level three before requiring anything. At reaching level three, you will require a Bio Approval Token to continue leveling. You receive this token from your Character Biography being approved and a DM giving it to you. At this point you can now level onward to level six, the servers "Soft Cap". Now after level eight is reached, you will require a Level Token for every level between seven and sixteen. At reaching level sixteen you have hit the servers "Hard Cap", this means you can level no further, ever. You can never level past sixteen.http://www.obsidianshore.net/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=1642 More information here: Leveling and Death Character Creation Though the character creation process is fairly simple, we do require the creation of a Biography for long term use and we have a few rules for things that are allowed.http://theobsidianshore.nwvault.ign.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=1648 External links *Website: Obsidian Shore *Forum: Obsidian Shore Forum *IRC: Obsidian Shore IRC Category:Former gameworlds